This invention relates to memory systems, memory subsystems, memory modules or a system having memory devices. More specifically, this invention is directed toward memory system architectures which may include integrated circuit devices such as one or more controllers and a plurality of memory devices.
Some contemporary memory system architectures may demonstrate tradeoffs between cost, performance and the ability to upgrade, for example; the total memory capacity of the system. Memory capacity is commonly upgraded via memory modules or cards featuring a connector/socket interface. Often these memory modules are connected to a bus disposed on a backplane to utilize system resources efficiently. System resources include integrated circuit die area, package pins, signal line traces, connectors, backplane board area, just to name a few. In addition to upgradeability, many of these contemporary memory systems also require high throughput for bandwidth intensive applications, such as graphics.
With reference to FIG. 1, a representational block diagram of a conventional memory system employing memory modules is illustrated. Memory system 100 includes memory controller 110 and modules 120a-120c. Memory controller 110 is coupled to modules 120a-120c via control/address bus 130, data bus 140, and corresponding module control lines 150a-150c. Control/address bus 130 typically comprises a plurality of address lines and control signals (e.g., RAS, CAS and WE).
The address lines and control signals of control/address bus 130 are bussed and xe2x80x9csharedxe2x80x9d between each of modules 120a-120c to provide row/column addressing and read/write, precharge, refresh commands, etc., to memory devices on a selected one of modules 120a-120c. Individual module control lines 150a-150c are typically dedicated to a corresponding one of modules 120a-120c to select which of modules 120a-120c may utilize the control/address bus 130 and data bus 140 in a memory operation.
Here and in the detailed description to follow, xe2x80x9cbusxe2x80x9d denotes a plurality of signal lines, each having more than two connection points for xe2x80x9ctransceivingxe2x80x9d (i.e., transmitting or receiving). Each connection point electrically connects or couples to a transceiver (i.e., a transmitter-receiver) or one of a single transmitter or receiver circuit.
With further reference to FIG. 1, memory system 100 may provide an upgrade path through the usage of modules 120a-120c. A socket and connector interface may be employed which allows each module to be removed and replaced by a memory module that is faster or includes a higher capacity. Memory system 100 may be configured with unpopulated sockets or less than a full capacity of modules (i.e., empty sockets/connectors) and provided for increased capacity at a later time with memory expansion modules. Since providing a separate group of signals (e.g., address lines and data lines) to each module is avoided using the bussed approach, system resources in memory system 100 are efficiently utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,135 discloses a contemporary dual inline memory module (DIMM) having one or more discrete buffer devices. In this patent, the discrete buffer devices are employed to buffer or register signals between memory devices disposed on the module and external bussing (such as control/address bus 130 in memory system 100). The discrete buffer devices buffer or register incoming control signals such as RAS, and CAS, etc., and address signals. Local control/address lines are disposed on the contemporary memory module to locally distribute the buffered or registered control and address signals to each memory device on the module. By way of note, the discrete buffer devices buffer a subset of all of the signals on the memory module since data path signals (e.g., data bus 140 in FIG. 1) of each memory device are connected directly to the external bus.
In addition to the discrete buffer device(s), a phase locked Loop (PLL) device may be disposed on the contemporary DIMM described above. The PLL device receives an external clock and generates a local phase adjusted clock for each memory device as well as the discrete buffer devices.
Modules such as the DIMM example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,135 feature routed connections between input/outputs (I/Os) of each memory device and connector pads disposed at the edge of the module substrate. These routed connections introduce long stub lines between the signal lines of the bus located off of the module (e.g., control address bus 130 and data bus 140), and memory device I/Os. A stub line is commonly known as a routed connection that deviates from the primary path of a signal line. Stub lines commonly introduce impedance discontinuities to the signal line. Impedance discontinuities may produce undesirable voltage reflections manifested as signal noise that may ultimately limit system operating frequency.
Examples of contemporary memory systems employing buffered modules are illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B. FIG. 2A illustrates a memory system 200 based on a Rambus(trademark) channel architecture and FIG. 2B illustrates a memory system 210 based on a Synchronous Link architecture. Both of these systems feature memory modules having buffer devices 250 disposed along multiple transmit/receive connection points of bus 260. In both of these examples, the lengths of stubs are significantly shortened in an attempt to minimize signal reflections and enable higher bandwidth characteristics. Ultimately however, memory configurations such as the ones portrayed by memory systems 100, 200 and 210 may be significantly bandwidth limited by the electrical characteristics inherent in the bussed approach as described below.
In the bussed approach exemplified in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, the signal lines of the bussed signals become loaded with a (load) capacitance associated with each bus connection point. These load capacitances are normally attributed to components of input/output (I/O) structures disposed on an integrated circuit (IC) device, such as a memory device or buffer device. For example, bond pads, electrostatic discharge devices, input buffer transistor capacitance, and output driver transistor parasitic and interconnect capacitances relative to the IC device substrate all contribute to the memory device load capacitance.
The load capacitances connected to multiple points along the length of the signal line may degrade signaling performance. As more load capacitances are introduced along the signal line of the bus, signal settling time correspondingly increases, reducing the bandwidth of the memory system. In addition, impedance along the signal line may become harder to control or match as more load capacitances are present along the signal line. Mismatched impedance may introduce voltage reflections that cause signal detection errors. Thus, for at least these reasons, increasing the number of loads along the bus imposes a compromise to the bandwidth of the memory system.
In an upgradeable memory system, such as conventional memory system 100, different memory capacity configurations become possible. Each different memory capacity configuration may present different electrical characteristics to the control/address bus 130. For example, load capacitance along each signal line of the control/address bus 130 may change with two different module capacity configurations.
As memory systems incorporate an increasing number of memory module configurations, the verification and validation of the number of permutations that these systems make possible may become increasingly more time consuming. Verification involves the confirmation of operation, logical and/or physical functionality of an IC by running tests on models of the memory, associated devices and/or bus prior to manufacturing the device. Validation involves testing the assembled system or components thereof (e.g., a memory module). Validation typically must account for a majority of the combinations or permutations of system conditions and possibilities which different memory configurations (e.g., 256 Mbyte, 1 Gbyte . . . ) present including signaling, electrical characteristics (e.g., impedance, capacitance, and inductance variations), temperature effects, different operating frequencies, different vendor interfaces, etc, to name a few. Thus, as the number of possible memory configurations increase, the test and verification time required also increases. More time required to test a system often increases the cost of bringing the system to market or delays a product introduction beyond an acceptable window of time to achieve competitiveness.
There is a need for memory system architectures or interconnect topologies that provide cost effective upgrade capabilities without compromising bandwidth. Using conventional signaling schemes, the bussed approaches lend efficiency towards resource utilization of a system and permits module interfacing for upgradeability. However, the bussed approach may suffer from bandwidth limitations that stem from the electrical characteristics inherent in the bus topology. In addition, impedance along a signal line may be increasingly more difficult to control with increased connection points along a signal line, introducing impedance mismatch and signal reflections. Utilizing the bussed approach in implementing an upgradeable memory system introduces many possible electrical permutations and combinations with each unique module configuration.
The present invention is directed toward memory system architectures (i.e., interconnect topologies) which include a controller communicating to at least one memory subsystem (e.g., a buffered memory module). An independent point-to-point link may be utilized between the controller and each memory subsystem to eliminate physical inter-dependence between memory subsystems. According to an embodiment, the memory system may be upgraded by coupling additional memory module(s), each via a dedicated point-to-point link to the controller. Bandwidth may scale upwards as the memory system is upgraded by the additional memory module(s).
In one aspect, the present invention is a memory system comprising a memory controller having an interface and at least a first memory subsystem. The interface includes a plurality of memory subsystem ports including a first memory subsystem port. The first memory subsystem includes a buffer device having a first port and a second port, and a plurality of memory devices coupled to the buffer device via the second port. A plurality of point-to-point links include a first point-to-point link. Each point-to-point link has a connection to a respective memory subsystem port of the plurality of memory subsystem ports. The first point-to-point link connecting the first port to a first memory subsystem port to transfer data between the plurality of memory devices and the memory controller.
In another aspect, the present invention is a memory system comprising a controller device and first and second buffer devices, each having a first interface and a second interface. A first point-to-point link includes a first connection to the controller device and a second connection to the first interface of the first buffer device. A first channel is connected to the second interface of the first buffer device, and a first plurality of memory devices are electrically coupled to the first channel. A second point-to-point link includes a first connection to the controller device and a second connection to the first interface of the second buffer. A second channel is connected to the second interface of the second buffer device, and a second plurality of memory devices are electrically coupled to the second channel.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises a controller device, and a first and second plurality of buffer devices, each buffer device having a first interface connected to a plurality of memory devices. First and second point-to-point links each include a first end connected to the controller device and a second end connected to a repeater device. A plurality of repeater links couple the first and second repeater devices to respective first and second pluralities of buffer devices.
In another aspect the present invention is a memory system comprising a controller device; a first, second and third connectors; and first second and third point-to-point links. Each of the respective first, second point-to-point links includes a first connection to the interface and a second connection to the respective first, second and third connectors. In this aspect the present invention also includes a first memory subsystem having a buffer device and a plurality of memory devices. The buffer device includes a first interface connected to the first connector, and a second interface connected to the plurality of memory devices. The second and third connectors may support coupling to respective second and third memory subsystems.
The present invention is described in the detailed description, including the embodiments to follow. The detailed description and embodiments are given by way of illustration only. The scope of the invention is defined by the attached claims. Various modifications to the embodiments of the present invention remain within the scope defined by the attached claims.